zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnarok/Fenrir
'Appearance' Human A tall, lean boy with spiky pale blond hair and ice blue eyes, wears a black sleeveless vest and baggy black cargo pants with sandals and black leather gloves that reach halfway up his forearm. Animal A giant wolf over two meters tall and four meters long with pale grey white fur and blue eyes, is equipped with black armor that covers his chest, forelegs and back with a saddle and sheath mounted on the back. Notably has elongated canines like tusks and curved, sickle shaped claws that can dig into Ice and rock. 'Personality' Dutiful and kind with a strict code of honor, is eager to lend a hand and often helps those considered weak than those who are considered powerful. He also has a tendency to be too relaxed and can be seen as lazy or uncultured by aristocrats. 'History' A rare Faery called a Fenrir with the power to switch between human and wolf forms, he was summoned to the world of Halkeginia as a familiar for a young wind mage. Their contract broke when she died and Ragnarok being unable to return to his own world continued to live in Halkeginia until he came under the mental influence of the leader of Reconquista and began serving their cause. He was freed from his spell when he was defeated by Saito Hiraga and his master Louise who reminded Ragnarok of his former master. He then turned against Reconquista and cut their floating continent in two before rekilling the viscount Wardes who had been resurrected after being killed by Saito. Afterwards he began living at Tristain academy where he worked as a kitchen hand, teacher and sparring partner for Saito. Later he is summoned by a first year named Titania Abernachy and becomes her familiar, the two working together towards her goal to find the legendary treasure left by her family hundreds of years ago and prove herself worthy of becoming head of the family. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Fighting style' Ragnarok uses his natural wind magic to move incredibly quickly and life his sword which is heavier than he is like it is a toy. He has incredible strength and speed already being able to cut through a mountain by accident without any magical assist when he is distracted during a fight and later cutting an entire floating continent in half after being impaled by Saito Hiraga. Ragnarok has incredibly high pain tolerance, able to withstand burning himself to seal open wounds without flinching and shrugged off being cut with a hundred razor sharp flower petals and continue fighting. He uses an incredibly aggressive style of swordplay that hits an opponent from all sides. If that doesn’t work he can use three of the four magic elements to create ranged attack from his sword and boost his abilities even further however these skills pale in comparison to his ultimate trump card the legendary smite skill. Smite is a technique Ragnarok developed that channels all four elements of magic into the skysword to unleash an explosive cutting wave of pure power. At it’s strongest he uses it to crack the floating continent of Albion after it is taken over by Reconquista splitting the continent clean in two. This destabilizes the continent so badly it shatters and falls away leaving hundreds of floating islands in it’s place. Even in his wolf form Ragnarok can use the skysword. As he is running through the sky to escape the falling continent he uses the sword held in his mouth and cuts the falling shards into pieces so small they can do no serious damage wherever they land. As he does this he manages to dodge every piece falling above him and ensure that no piece of the continent falls anywhere inhabited showing he has incredible speed, agility and accuracy in both forms. 'Weapons' Giant sword called the Skysword, can cut through nearly anything and can be used to channel magical energy into attacks. 'Magic Used' Wind/Fire/Earth has mastered all three, cannot use water magic. 'Trivia ' Because of his centuries of honing his weapons Ragnarok is both physical far stronger than any human and far more accurate, he can outmatch a dragon for speed and predict where objects will fall from thousands of feet in the air. He is also incredibly skilled at menial tasks such as cooking and cleaning and often helps Siesta with her work around Tristain Academy. Because of his contract being nullified by his old masters death he has stated he intends to find a new master and has the old rune removed so that he may be summoned again as a familiar. As an additional fact Ragnarok can change his gender depending on preference, he has stated that he finds his female form highly annoying to be in and refuses to transform even after Titania orders him to. The reason he finds his female form annoying because of all the attention Ragnarok gets from all the males and rarely uses it. Category:Familiars Category:Other